everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NibiruMul/What does Athalante Oeuf think of...?
Since I haven't done one of these in a while, and since I was getting bored, I decided to do another "What does X think of" blog post. I figured I'd do it with my pink-loving southern belle, Athalante Oeuf. She's going to be upfront and honest, and she will definitely comment on your OCs' clothes and style. You have been warned, UPDATE: As of February 9, the post is now closed. I'm glad y'all had fun on this! Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow I haven't met her, but I've heard of her. I've heard a lot about her having multiple personality disorder. It's like she's two people in one body, and I've taken note of the differences between Robyn and Plucky. Personally, I'd rather be around Robyn since she sounds more fun to be around than Plucky. Her clothes are okay. Personally green and brown together isn't a color combo I'd wear. I'm a little disturbed at the fact that she has a two-headed snake. I hate snakes. I remember last year my cousin Landry brought in a small snake he found in the palace courtyard. I screamed when I saw it, especially because it looked like a poisonous coral snake. (It was actually a non-poisonous milk snake, but still, snakes are gross. Two heads only makes them even grosser.) Glaucio Pedroso From what I've heard, he seems to be pretty laid-back. I think that's a good thing. He also seems to be really into cryptozoology. I admit, that's a topic that's made me a little uncomfortable (we have a few cryptids in Louisiana, like the Honey Island Swamp Monster), but I have a few friends who like it. My friends Lelio and Candido talk about it sometimes. He also has good taste in music, which is definitely a plus! Alhough on the other hand, he does seem to like pranks a lot. Still, I think he seems pretty cool! Oh, and he has nice clothes too. Sophinx Riddleton She sounds incredibly sadistic. I heard her family runs an organ trade empire, which sounds really disgusting. Since I'm a princess and not a prince, I don't have to worry about her trying to kill me and sell my organs, but I feel like being around her would make me extremely uncomfortable. I don't think I'd get along with her very well. At least her clothes are stylish. Tamsin Walker Yay, a fellow American! Anyway...she seems to have really strong opinions. I think that's a good thing, since being outspoken gets your point across and convinces people who won't think much about it otherwise. I think it's nice that she spends money on her friends instead of on herself. I admit, I'm kinda guilty of spending most of my money on myself. I should learn to be more generous. All in all, she seems very likable. Luna Swanson One thing I've noticed about her is that one of her arms is limp. It's a shame that she can't use it. It must be really hard to use only one hand. I also heard she's a daddy's girl. I am one too! She doesn't sleep much either - I think I've heard her during the night. (I don't know if it was her, but I have a hunch that it was her). Her clothes are okay, but to be honest, you'd never catch me wearing a turtleneck. Then again, I'm guessing she's from a colder climate than where I come from, so I can see why she'd wear one. Down in Louisiana, it's too hot to wear turtlenecks. Ablative Charming I've heard a lot of stuff about her. I've heard she's really arrogant. I don't think we'd get along. She also seems to be pretty argumentative, since she's always ready to fight. Her definition of hero focuses on glory and prestige, which isn't a good thing either. She kinda reminds me of Beowulf, whose story we read about in Mythology class in my first year. Still, maybe she's not as bad as I think she might be. And I admit, I can be somewhat arrogant myself. (Landry definitely thinks so.) As for her clothes...they suit her personality well. Very, very well. Finch Webster Like Ablative, he makes me a little uncomfortable too. He kinda gives me a know-it-all vibe. I know I said with Tamsin that strong opinions are a good thing, but Finch gives me a very different vibe. If anything, I think he sounds even more arrogant than Ablative. His hairstyle looks kinda girly. I actually mistook him for a girl before a friend of mine corrected me. I'm personally not a fan of man buns. Politics would be an excellent career for him. I could definitely see him becoming a senator or a governor - heck, maybe even President! I tend to stay away from politics, although since I'm going to be a queen one day, I'll probably have to learn them eventually. Destiny Claus She's Santa Claus' daughter! That's so cool! I always look forward to Christmas, though of course it never snows on Christmas in Louisiana. But anyway, I'm glad she's a Royal since that seems like a really fun destiny..She'll get to give out presents to the good kids and coal to the bad kids. (Though of course bad kids will still get presents from their parents.) I like that she's family-oriented, since family is very important. She also seems really nice. I'd definitely get along with her. On top of that, she dresses really nice too. Anne Marie Stahlbaum Ooh, another Christmas babe! She's a real dreamer - she always seems to be in her own little world. I get that way too sometimes. She also likes to have tea with her stuff bear. I admit, I still like tea parties even though I'm sixteen. She's also fond of dancing, which I'd expect given that her parent story is a ballet. And she's very smart for having pink being one of her preferred clothing colors. All in all, I think we'd get along. Category:Blog posts